QuinnxSandi
by Yammcie
Summary: This is going to be a story of one-shots, but it is strictly for QuinnxSandi ships. I call it Sinndi.
1. Maturity

Okay, so this is supposed to be full of one-shots. I have decided that there needs to be more Sindi in everyone's life. this first story is going to be two chapters and the rest are going to be requested from mostly my friends because they basically held me hostage until I wrote this fic and you guys because it's more about _**us**_ than anything.

 **Quinn**

Quinn was extremely tired of these losers. Jeffie, Joey, and Jamie were once again crowding around her, each begging for an ounce of her attention. She was standing in the hallway, in front of her locker, being held hostage once again by the three stooges begging for a date.

"Quinn, how about dinner this Saturday? My dad will even let me borrow his Fiat," Joey exclaimed as he shoved a small bouquet in her face.

"Pftt A Fiat," Jeffie scoffed as he pushed Joey away from her. "My dad has a Corvette, so I can pick you up in a much faster and _more expensive_ car."

"Umm. My dad has a BMW Quinn, I'm not allowed to drive it or anything, but it's still better than their cars," chimed Jamie.

"Corvettes are faster than BMW's IDIOT," Jeffie barked as he shoved Jamie, causing a physical altercation between all three boys.

Quinn just stepped over the wrestling boys and walked in the opposite direction while shaking her head at the tomfoolery. A younger, vainer Quinn would have stayed in that exact spot and relished the fact that she was the sole object of desire that the majority of the male population in Lawndale High. Now the sight of three almost grown men starting fist fights over her was seen to her more as an annoyance than a victory.

The now senior had matured a lot more since she and her sister had first stepped out the car in front of their new school to greet the small crowd of vain, simple teens that only fraternized with her because of her appearance. She was honestly sick of dating all these boys, they were all the same in her eyes: dim-witted, easily manipulated and too eager to please her. The simple reason as to why they bored her was because she knew she already owned them.

Aside from a few who were in healthy committed relationships, or unhealthy co-dependent ones, she had her choice of any guy at the school. There was no real competition out there other than Brittany Taylor and she was in a steady relationship with QB Kevin, and like Daria once said " their kind mates for life."

For a long time, it honestly killed her. There was no chase or sense of accomplishment for dating boys that she had already added to her collection. After realizing her true feelings about her now dull dating life, Quinn began an endless search in the beginning of her senior year to find a challenge, a chase, something that she would have to work long and hard to get. It really didn't take her much time to find this challenge, it was actually right in front of her nose all along, and to the average eye, it seemed like a nearly impossible feat.

In fact, her new obsession was heading towards her at that very moment, most likely to make a negative comment on Quinn's usual large amount male attraction.

"Well Quiinnn, I hope you aren't so busy turning every boy in the school against each other, that you forgot about the fashion club meeeeeting today," Sandi said sarcastically.

"Why I'd _never_ miss a fashion club meeting Sandi. Hearing your extraordinary research on how hipsters are single handily destroying the fashion world as we know it, will be the high point of my day," Quinn said in the most convincing voice she could muster as she batted her lashes.

Not even Sandi could deny the fact that Quinn was an extremely cute girl, on top of being a charming one. Quinn saw the small blush that was beginning to form on Sandi's face. It would have been more visible if not for the heaps of concealer that was slathered on her face.

"Ummm, right well we'll see you at my house in another couple of hours."

"Of course, you will. By the way, that mini skirt really shows off your figure Sandi, which might I add is also amazing," Quinn commented looking as innocent as ever while, Sandi began to walk towards the exit, while skeptically looking back at a smirking Quinn Morgendorffer a few times before she was completely out the door.

Yes, Alexandra Griffin was her new challenge. Quinn was always secretly attracted to the brunet. Who wouldn't be? She was the perfect figure, in her eyes, had beautiful, silky brown hair, and blue eyes that Quinn could find herself staring at for various time intervals, that would only end when Sandi herself caught the redhead staring and called her out on it.

It wasn't just the fact that Quinn believed that Sandi was the most beautiful girl who attended Lawndale, but also because compared to her previous love interest, Sandi was the forbidden fruit that was the most difficult to obtain.

Sandi has always let her distaste for Quinn be known through her down putting remarks and biting sarcasm towards the red-head, although Sandi did seem to value Quinn enough when she put in extra effort to give her compliments and praise, especially when the fashion club president thought she was losing her authority over her followers. Quinn could honestly say for the first time ever, after these past few months of trying to win Sandi's affection, she was actually beginning to see a different side of Sandi Griffin. Sure, there was still a shallow, sarcastic, over-controlling side, but it was attached to the articulate, intelligent, sometimes caring, animal loving side of Sandi. It honestly made the chase more exciting. There were times she swore she hated the girl, but other times she just wanted to wrap her arms around the girls neck and pull her in for a long, sensual kiss.

This rollercoaster of emotions Quinn felt was a new thing, and it honestly strengthened the desire she had for Sandi.

All in all, Quinn just saw Sandi as a girl who was taught the wrong values of life and never seemed to catch a break from her family no matter what, and Quinn desired to get to know the hidden version of Sandi Griffin more than she ever desired any of the boys she's ever come in contact with.

Quinn let out a small sigh after Sandi left. That was enough school for her today, she had a fashion club meeting to attend, but first she had to pick up a little present.

 **Sandi**

"She's up to something Fluffy, I _know_ she is." The brunet teen sat in her bed as her beloved cat looked up from his self-grooming to look at his distressed owner and replied with a simple meow.

"How do I know? Simple, she's been extremely nice to me ever since the school year started. _Too_ nice to me."

"Meow"

"She always giving me compliments, over praising me, staring at me with those adorable big, brown, doe eye-"

"Meow"

"I know I like her, but… she's only doing it because she wants to become president of the fashion club and if that happens, I can kiss _my_ popularity goodbye, and not to mention, mother would never let me hear the end of _that_ ," Sandi added distastefully.

She could only imagine the scowl on her mother's face as she ranted on and on about her letting feelings get in the way of her status and for another girl at that. Sandi's mother wasn't the most liberal person in her opinion, but if being bisexual could somehow be used in any way that would benefit Sandi or the family socially, she would not only tolerate it but also encourage it.

"Besides, I seriously doubt Quinn would feel the same way," she said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

She would never admit it out loud, but she had been attracted to Quinn ever since she stepped out of her father's car her first day of school. Her red hair, cute nose, and lovely brown eyes just sent shivers down her spine. Quinn was beautiful, intelligent, and more likable than herself. So when Sandi found herself falling hard for Quinn along with most of the brain dead male population in the school, it was a wake-up call for her. It meant Sandi was attracted to females and didn't have as much control over her emotions as she originally thought she had. She honestly hated Quinn for making her realize that no matter how much scheming and manipulation she used, her useless feelings can still get in the way.

"Meow"

"I don't want to tell her. She'll just reject me and I will have made a fool of myself for nothing. It's just better if I ignore her and focus on more important things," Sandi said as she picked up the Cranberry Commons catalog and began to flip through it, attempting to find a couple new dresses. The page just happened to and on a cute one, the only problem was that Quinn had it already.

"And God did she know how to wear that dress," Sandi thought.

That is when Fluffy decided to walk over to his owner and jump onto her lap, knocking the magazine from her hand, while he looked up at her.

"Meow"

"I'm not going to crack," she argued.

"Meow"

"Am not"

"Meow"

"Am not"

"Meow"

"OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT FLUFFY," she snapped, as she grabbed the feline by his collar, much to his dismay. "YOU NEED TO LEAVE!"

She then proceeded to open her door, only for Quinn to be right outside her door. Her hand was up, looking like she was about to knock on the door before it was opened.

Both teens stood there silent for a couple of seconds. Sandi was mortified at the thought that Quinn could have possibly heard the entire conversation she had with her cat through the door. Sandi quickly snapped out of it and went into stuck up bitch mode.

" _Gee Quiiinn,_ I didn't know there was such thing as being fashionably early because that would be the only acceptable excuse to why you're here 45 minutes before the meeting."

"Sandi, I'm sorry if I interrupted something important," Quinn apologized. "But it's kind of an emergency."

"Well," Sandi said impatiently.

"Is it okay if I stay at your house this weekend?"

A surge of panic suddenly rose in Sandi. Her. Alone, with Quinn. For the next two days. And by alone it really meant alone. Her brothers were staying over at a relative's house and her parents were at some business convention for the week. The sheer thought of it was enough to make her drop Fluffy with anxiety. There were plenty of ways that the weekend could go wrong ranging from Quinn chopping off her hair while she slept to her actually doing something stupid like admitting her feeling to Quinn.

Although dozens of scenarios crossed Sandi's mind, she still found herself saying yes to the red head, earning a delighted squeal from her.

"Thanks, Sandi, we're going to have so much fun this weekend. By the way, I don't have a sleeping bag so we have to share the bed. Hey, I think Stacy and Tiffany are here," she said as she walked down the stair towards the front door. Unknown to Sandi, the girl was giggling slyly as she recalled the look on Sandi's face when she mentioned sharing a bed together.

"This weekend was going to be _very interesting_ … at it's going to be for Sandi," Quinn thought.

Sandi just stood there with a blank look on her face. Two days alone with Quinn. She basically just signed her popularity over to the girl. The mere thought of having to share a room with Quinn seemed overwhelming, but a bed. She was ruined.

Fluffy decided to come over toward his owner again and wait quietly in front of her until she came out of her shock.

She finally put her palm over her face and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance with her weakness.

"I'm such a moron," she groaned to herself.

"Meow"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

 **Well, that was my first QuinnxSandi chapter. When I'm done with the next chapter. I will start taking request for new oneshots. For new review.**


	2. Challenges

**Sandi**

"So although we have all agreed that this hipster thing is just a phase being brought on by poor inner city brains and weirdos, we can't deny that this 'revolution' is damaging to the industry," Sandi lectured to the three girls in front of her. Tiffany and Stacy were both sitting on either side of her, hanging on to every word she said with genuine interest.

Meanwhile, Quinn was sitting on the couch that was further but right across from Sandi with a relaxed, but mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Sandi tried her hardest to focus on the meeting and pretty much anything that wasn't Quinn. "I know exactly what type of game she's trying to play. She wants me to crack. She wants me to lose my cool. She wants to use my attraction for her against me," Sandi ranted angrily in her head as she kept a semi cool exterior on the outside as she read from her paper.

She did sometimes sneak a few looks at Quinn when she decided to slightly raise her eyes from the paper. Every time she looked at that confident, flirty smile, Sandi couldn't help but feel her own self assurance slowly begin to melt away. Or at least she felt the symptoms of it. Her heart rate did start to increase whenever she accidentally made eye contact with the girl. It was so loud. She hoped to God that no one else in the room could hear the rapid pounding of her anxious heart.

"Ummmm Sandi," Tiffany interrupted in her usual drawn out , monotone voice.

"Whatever you're about to say better be more important than what i'm saying," Sandi growled in a facade of annoyance. Truthfully she was grateful for the raven haired girl's timing , because she honestly believed se would go deaf if the pounding in her ears wouldn't cease.

"I haave to go hoome. I have a dermatologist appointment tomorrow."

Sandi rolled her eyes. The meeting was barely halfway finished.

"Fine," she groaned.

"Okay later Sandi. Later Quinn," Stacy said while getting up.

A surge of panic quickly rose in Sandi's chest.

"Wait," she exclaimed a little louder than she intended, earning a confused look from all three girls. She never tried to show any emotion other than annoyance ,and if needed aggression, to the girls and her family. She recollected herself quickly to sound more irked about the situation than nervous. "You're both leaving," huffed while she crossed her arms.

"Don't you remember, Tiffany can't drive by herself anymore after that incident with her crashing into the mailbox."

"I was tryiiiing to save that cat's liiife," she defended as they walked to the door.

"It was a possum," she corrected before turning back to a glaring Sandi. Stacy couldn't help but avert her eyes to the ground. She began to nervously mutter. "I'm sorry Sandi, I promise we'll come to fashion club an hour early next week," and quickly shuffled out the door with Tiffany behind her.

Sandi just stared at the closed door for a moment. A small part of her wanted to stop them and beg for them to stay longer. Another hour, a few minutes, any amount of time would have done if it kept her from being trapped here with her only weakness for the next two days just a little while longer, but Sandi Griffin has never begged, and tonight was no different. Her ego stopped her from saving herself. Although it was becoming harder to tell if her ego had doomed her, or the small glimmer of hope she has left that wanted Quinn's suttle advances and compliments to be sincere.

"Sandi," Quinn called snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What," she tried to answer venomously, but the shakiness of her throat made it sound more like a stammer.

'I said I have a present for you Sandi," Quinn remarked as she showed her a palm sized pink box tied with a white, satin bow. She could tell it was from Cashmens.

"Why," she questioned skeptically.

Quinn only giggled. "Since when do I need a reason to buy something for my friend," she responded,Sounding so sweet and genuine, as she shook the box in her outreached hand, hinting she wanted Sandi to take the present already.

Sandi forced a smile on her face as she accepted the gift. It felt like a trap. She knew Quinn hated her. She was always smiles and non confrontational, but Sandi knew how difficult she made it for people to like her. It should have been impossible for Quinn to like her. She was afraid, but didn't want Quinn to know the power she held over her. The intense mixture of fear, guilt and lust that she felt whenever thought of her. So to save face, she slowly began to pull off the ribbon and the wrapping paper.

The fact that Quinn was practically bouncing in her flats with impatient excitement, made her pretty sure whatever Quinn put in that box was going to off her, so it was pretty anticlimactic when instead of an angry scorpion jumping at her neck, she pulled out a really pretty golden necklace.

"Wow," she gasped without thinking. She remembered a month ago when they were shopping together that she eyed that exact piece of jewelry while the girls were occupied looking for their back-to-school wardrobes. As much as she did want to buy it, her mother made it clear that the budget was for clothes only. She became even more vexed when she came back the week afterwards and they told her someone had already bought it.

"So… you like it?"

"Yes. I do. A lot… thanks," she responded awkwardly.

"Here," Quinn said as she took the necklace. "Let me put that on for you."

"I know how to put my own jewelry on," she barked trying to upset her enough to stay away from her.

She seemed unphased by the unwelcoming tone of Sandi's remark and kept up her adoring smile.

"But Sandi," she replied in a far too sweet sounding voice. "I thought you would want me to put it on for you. It's the least I could do to repay you for letting in your home on such short notice."

Before Sandi could protest the matter any further, the brunette had already come close to the front of her and reached her arms around her neck.

QUINN

Quinn was trying to stifle her laughter as she saw Sandi's panicked gaze attempting to keep a neutral expression on now flushed her face. She made sure to keep her face mere inches away from Sandi's as she slowly grazed her arms against her neck in an effort to draw this moment out for as long as she could. She could feel the involuntary shudders that went through her body every time the palm of her hand brushed against her neck.

This was almost too easy. She knew exactly how to toy with Sandi, she's known her for almost three years. She was basically a Sandi Griffin expert by now.

Although she would admit, she didn't think Sandi would be so passive about her invading her personal space like this. She was never really a fan of physical contact. Just the fact that she was able to get away with this, made Quinn more confident that she returned the same feelings for her.

"Does it really take this long to put on one necklace," she growled. Quinn thought it was so cute when Sandi got nervous. Being in charge made Quinn feel so in control, but at the same time so out of it. Sandi did have a small hold on her too. Her soft, tan skin was without a flaw. That mixed with the strawberry scent of her hair seemed so inviting, but she decided to snap the necklace after her comment just so she didn't overstep too many boundaries at once.

Quinn slowly took a few steps back, to admire her handy work. One nervous wreck of a stuck up fashion club president who was completely avoiding her gaze. Perfect.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted,"Sandi said as she walked pass Quinn towards the stairs. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas and sleep."

Quinn knew she was just trying to avoid her. It was only 9 o'clock.

"But feel free to stay down here and watch TV or use the computer. The magazines are on the coffee table and we have like a million channels, so feel free to take your time, the best movies come on around midnight to 4am, I suggest you stay up to watch all of them. Goodnight," she babbled before making a dash up the stairs to her room.

SANDI

Sandi sat in her bed and debated with Fluffy on whether it was wise to fall asleep or not.

"If I stay up, she'll probably just try to get all in my head again, but if I go to sleep, my guard will be utterly non existent."

The small feline only looked at her with complete disinterest in what his owner was complaining about this time.

Sandi swore she saw him roll his eyes at her and was about to push kick him out her bed, before she was interrupted by Quinn knocking on her door.

"Okay if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure", she groaned. She didn't even attempt to put false hope into the off chance Quinn would actually decide to just stay downstairs long enough for her to decide how to handle the situation.

Quinn walked wearing a tight, pink, low cut tank with flowers on it a pair of small black shorts. The way it hugged her curves left hardly anything to the imagination.

"Of course _those_ are her pajamas," she thought.

She slowly sauntered over to the bed. "I thought you were going to bed," she said as she crawled in beside her.

The knots in Sandi's stomach had returned when she felt Quinn's leg brush up against her thigh and she silently cursed herself for wearing nothing but a thigh length nightshirt and underwear to bed, but it was much too warm that night to think about wearing anything else.

"I was just about to actually. Goodnight," she sputtered quickly after turning the lamp on her nightstand off and quickly scooting as far from Quinn as she possibly could.

QUINN

Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes at that type of reaction. Sandi was beginning to make things become difficult, so she decided it was time to use some bolder tactics.

"Hey are you still awake," she whispered quietly as she hovered over the taller girl's ear.

"I wouldn't be if you'd let me go to sleep already," she snapped quietly.

"But I'm not tired."

"The why'd you come up here?"

"To be with you for once."

"You're always with me. Every single day. We have lunch together, club meetings, shopping, and half of our classes."

"No as a group. I mean just us two alone," she explained.

"And you want to leave our other two friends by their lonesome. How selfish of you. There's plenty of me to go around."

"I'm afraid that us four won't be spending as much time together as we used to this year," she imitated a gloomy tone.

"What? Why?"

"Tiffany and Stacy are a couple now."

Sandi quickly turned around towards Quinn.

SANDI

"No way," she exclaimed. In the darkness, she tried to search Quinn's face, that was lying quite close to hers on her separate pillow, for a huge smile or anything else that would prove it was all just a joke. She found no such thing.

That thought was just inconceivable. She liked both the girls and really did come to value minions as actual friends, but it didn't come as a surprise that they kept this from her. She knew that she led her two oldest friends to believe that if it wasn't about the fashion club or popularity, it didn't matter to her, but it still didn't hurt any less that she was the last to know about it.

"They told you this."

Quinn only giggled at the statement.

"Of course not. They were practically on their knees begging for me to keep quiet when I caught them kissing in the back row at the movies. They're terrified about anyone finding out. Especially you."

"Why," she asked attempting to keep the small amount of hurt from her voice.

"They thought you would make them break up or kick them out the club."

Her two dating best friends were worried about her being some type of homophobic, bigot, meanwhile she was laying in bed with Quinn, hardly able to keep her composure.

"The irony of this situation is so real it hurts," Sandi thought to herself.

"Don't worry. They didn't want anybody to know, including me, but I know you won't tell them I told you. I trust you."

That was a very strange thing for her to say. Sandi's given her every reason to do anything but trust her.

QUINN

"Why," the brunet asked nervously.

Quinn smiled. She just wished Sandi could see that she wasn't the horrible person she tried to be and that she was much more caring than even she knew. "You're my best friend," she proclaimed softly as she tucked a few loose hairs in front Sandi's behind her ear. "Why wouldn't I trust you?"

" _I'm_ you're best friend," she asked sounding genuinely shocked at the statement.

"You are," Quinn assured truthfully. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on everything, but I've always liked you the most," she said as she began toying with the few strands of stray hairs that refused to stay out of Sandi's face.

SANDI

"And why would that be," Sandi asked overtaken with that bit of flattery.

Quinn continued to toy with the soft brown locks between her manicure fingertips and smirked.

"Because, I can never help myself when the perfect challenge presents itself."

Sandi's smile began to slowly fade as doubt of Quinn's motives once again clouded her mind.

"The challenge of becoming fashion club president," she asked slightly defensive.

Quinn only rolled her eyes playful. "The challenge of trying to make the paranoid fashion club president into my long term girlfriend."

The sheer boldness of that statement was enough to distract Sandi from noticing Quinn leaning into her personal space until she felt a pair of warm, soft lips touch hers.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," was all that raced through her mind as she shared her first kiss with the girl she's been trying to humiliate, mock and destroy socially since they first met. She felt Quinn's soft hand cup her chin in order to deepen the kiss, while she felt the other hand snake around the back of her neck and slightly push her head closer, which made the kiss feel much more forceful. She felt almost trapped into the kiss with the redhead and she wasn't complaining about it at all. Every bit of anxiety and doubt melted away as she put as much passion into it as Quinn did. She could tell, it startled Quinn for a second because her mouth went slack for a moment. Sandi took that as an opportunity to get revenge for all they toying Quinn had been doing with her and finally regain some form of control.

When they finally did separate, she felt her lips tinge with excitement. They felt almost foreign to her without them being connected with Quinn's. The room was mostly silent, save for the light , but ragged breaths coming from both girls. All Sandi could do was stare at the redhead before her. That had to be the most intense kiss she ever had. She wasn't sure if it was due with how much she liked Quinn or how much Quinn liked her, but she could definitely feel the chemistry between them in it.

"So," Quinn began, breaking the moments of blissful silence. "What's going to the cute little pet names we give each other now that we're official?"

Sandi only smirked at Quinn. "Who said we were official? It was only one kiss."

"Yeah but you're obviously in love with me, so what's the point of all that dating crap," Quinn retorted playfully. "Besides, I don't know how much longer I can give Jamie excuses for why we can't go out. I can only be sick with strep all weekend so many times before he becomes suspicious."

That statement made Sandi's whole face drop.

QUINN

The frown on Sandi's face was evident enough for Quinn to realize, the thought of her coming out to everyone and being an official couple for the world to see, never once crossed her mind during this entire ordeal.

As angry as Quinn wanted to be about the usually confident, Sandi being too afraid to have a relationship with her, she has met her mother...unfortunately. Her mother, her father, her brothers all seemed to have it out for her. Sure, her family wasn't all loving and close. She's had literal fistfights with Daria and her usual conversations with her parents involved her getting money for shopping, but she knew for certain if that if she came out to them as bisexual, her family's response wouldn't be nearly as tragics as Sandi's.

"Actually," Quinn said. "Maybe we should take things a bit slower. After all, if guys knew we were taken, I doubt they would be as willing to do crap for us and I am not carrying all those stupid books all day like a freshman."

There was nothing but relief on Sandi's face after they both came to the agreement that they would date lowkey like Tiffany and Stacy. Only, they would be much smarter and not hopefully not get caught until they both were ready to come out.

"So," Sandi began confidently, sounding a lot more like her old self. "How did it feel to finally have the pleasure of kissing the fashion club president?"

"A better question would be, how does the fashion club president feel after finally having the honor to kiss me, but from the shade of red your face was after the kiss, i'd say pretty sweet," Quinn retorted.

"Honor? It was okay, but when it comes to technique, i'm the superior kisser."

"I'm sorry that sounded like a challenge to me Madame President."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't _vice_ president Morgendorffer," Sandi said in a mischievous tone.

Quinn lightly cupped Sandi's chin and pulled her closer to her face until their noses grazed the others.

"Challenge accepted," she whispered before smashing her lips against Sandi's for the second time that night.


End file.
